monsterbloodfandomcom-20200215-history
Narsesës
}} Narsesës is the Archduke of Brandenbrass. Appearance The archduke is a moderately tall man with long, dark hair and a curled and combed mustache and beard. His court dress is very similar to that of the Grognards, his lifeguard. At Europe's grand gala he came dressed as the legendary Harold, hero of the Battle of the Gates. Personality Despite the danger posed to his succession by having neither a wife nor heir and regardless of his metropolitans' nagging, Narsesës is more interested in attractive women, court intrigues, galas, and summer campaigning against whoever presents the best target to him, living the life of a . He makes use of his sharp wit to speak indirectly, yet get his point across. Narsesës holds a very high opinion of himself and is sensitive to the slightest perceived slights. Relationships Narsesës has a stake in the hob-rousing pit beneath the Broken Doll, which made him a powerful ally of Pater Pontiflex Maupin.Factotum, Chapter 11 However he cut his ties with Maupin after the fall of Winstermill. Despite being outwardly cordial with Europe, the archduke resents her residing in Brandenbrass as he fears war with Naimes if something unfortunate were to happen to her while she were in the city. The two share a mutual dislike and Narsesës has persisted in trying to one-up Europe both in word and action, but been frustrated and even snubbed. Although he appreciates attractive women and has expressed an interest in Madigan and Princess Awahb, Narsesës is not seriously pursuing any one at present to be a potential wife. Plot ''Factotum'' After Maupin's confrontation with Europe over Rossamünd Bookchild's disruption at the hob-rousing pit the previous night and the disappearance of Syncratis Pater, he informed Narsesës of these developments.Factotum, Chapter 11 The next day Narsesës dispatched a nuntio to summon Europe to the Brandendirk, delaying her knave which she had been about to set out on. Baron Idias Finance was informed of the invitation and was able to intercept Europe on her way to meet with the archduke. He revealed that Narsesës had met with Imperial Secretary Scrupulus Sicus and Honorius Ludius Grotius Swill two days before. As a result, the archduke had learned about Europe's use of quo gratia to rescue Rossamünd from his court-martial and Swill's theory about the existence of manikins. Narsesës appeared after Europe and Rossamünd arrived at the Glade of Court inside the Brandendirk and had briefly spoken with Maupin and Swill. After exchanging greetings and mentioning that he was planning on going on campaign in the summer, he spoke privately with Europe in the Arborlustra. Although he attempted to bait Europe with what he had learned about Rossamünd possibly being a manikin, she deftly countered his insinuations and abruptly left to start off on her knave. The following day Baron Finance informed Europe that the archduke had not been pleased with their meeting and warned her about Maupin and Swill.Factotum, Chapter 13 During a dinner at Orchard Harriet, Warder All mentioned that the archduke was not happy with the switch in months that was declared by the Emperor on the occasion of his upcoming visit to the Soutlands with his son.Factotum, Chapter 20 Following the Battle of Winstermill, Narsesës withdrew his support from Maupin, making the latter more isolated.Factotum, Chapter 24 He appeared at Europe's grand gala dressed as Harold and in the company of the crown princess of the Principalitine in an attempt to show Europe up, but the ploy failed. Narsesës later left with his entourage in the small hours of the morning after Europe left the gala to lead an attack on Maupin.Factotum, Chapter 26 Trivia His name is based on the mythological , which is appropriate given his high opinion of himself. References Category:Brandenards Category:Peers Category:Foundling explicarium Category:Factotum explicarium Category:Males